Creating and administrating assessments of students' forms/answer/assessment sheets is a major activity in any educational system. Assessments may be descriptive or choice based or a combination of both. In this competitive age, more and more assessments are becoming choice based assessments at all levels of education. Various methods exist to evaluate the assessments and provide the result of the assessments to students. One method of evaluating the assessments is manual evaluation of the assessment by a teacher. However, the manual evaluation of the assessments is very cumbersome, time-consuming and more prone to errors. Another method of evaluating the assessments is automatic evaluation. Various automated systems exist for performing the automatic evaluation of the assessments. In one class of automated systems, the students answer in a separate bubble sheet and the bubble sheet is then fed into the MICR (Magnetic Ink Character Recognition) based systems for evaluation. In another class of automated systems, the answers provided in an assessment sheet are evaluated using imaging techniques. In such systems, correct answers are fed by external systems and information extracted from scanned answer sheets are used to cross verify the correct answers.